everything_is_awesome_legofandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Cop/Good Cop
Bad Cop/Good Cop, also known as Bad Cop or Scribble-Face Bad Cop, is the secondary antagonist of The LEGO Movie in 2014. He is Lord Business' lieutenant. He is voiced by Liam Neeson (who also voices his father Pa Cop) Description Bad Cop dresses in the black Lego police uniform, and also has grey hands. His head is yellow, and has double-sided printing. One side portrays his "bad" personality, and the other side portrays his "good" personality. His bad side has sunglasses with grey lenses and a determined expression. His good side has an open smile and glasses. Bad Cop also wears a black helmet. His 71004 The LEGO Movie Series, Scribble Face Bad Cop, variant comes with a double-sided head pieces. One side shows his bad side, while the other is a scribbled good side face. He does not have details on the back of the torso, despite having them in the movie. The set 70802 Bad Cop's Pursuit also has his Bad Cop face but with a more angry expression as well as his Good Cop expression. Background Bad Cop works for Lord Business, and is his strongest and most ruthless henchman. He will do anything he can to help Lord Business accomplish his goal of gluing the world together with the Kragle. Throughout the movie, he is obsessed with capturing Emmet whom holds the Piece of Resistance with him. President Business meets with Bad Cop as his alter-ego, Lord Business, in his skyscraper's relic room, which is full of non-LEGO items from a world beyond theirs- our world. Business lets it be known that he is angry that Emmet escaped with the Piece, but intends to set everything in place--literally--with the Kragle (which happens to be a tube of Krazy Glue with some letters rubbed off). He seeks his lieutenant's true loyalties by having him fire the weapon-turned relic onto his own parents Ma Cop and Pa Cop, but his Good Cop side wins over. Business discovers this and rubs off that side of the officer with other powerful items (nail polish remover and a q-tip) before convincing him to demonstrate the Kragle's power. The No... More... Mr. Nice Guy scene was cut from the video game. Bad Cop tracks down Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius in the Old West which leads to him destroying a bridge for the train they are on, but they've been rescued Batman in his Batmobile and he turn Bad Cop's car into baby carriage to losing him. Bad Cop and his "Kragle-ized" forces locate Emmet again via a tracking device shot on to him when previously saving Wyldstyle from the shot and attack and capture all the remaining Master Builders (except for Emmet and a few others who escape in a quickly-built submarine) during the attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land. Above the ocean waves, Bad Cop reports no other survivors amongst the surfacing wreckage to Lord Business--but fails to notice said survivors hiding in the only part that stayed intact: a double-decker couch that Emmet had built for the first time on his own. Bad Cop later helps Wyldstyle and the Master Builders fight Lord Business' forces after he was abandoned by Lord Business for double-crossing him in the tower, and draws on a new Good Cop side with a marker. After the Kragle was destroyed, Bad Cop reunites with his parents. LEGO.com Description Lord Business’s #1 henchman, whose loyalty is tested when he is forced to turn on his own parents. As the story unfolds, it is apparent that there can be a Good Cop inside him as well. Minifigures Description "There's still a Good Cop in me somewhere…" Bad Cop may be a mean and ruthless bully, but he has a Good Cop half too – or at least he did until Lord Business used a powerful relic to erase his nice side’s face and keep his henchman’s conscience from getting in the way of his evil plans. But is Good Cop gone forever? Could there still be a friendly smile lurking somewhere behind that cranky scowl? Emmet and his friends had better hope so, or they and the entire LEGO world may be doomed! Quotes *'TBA' Notes *Acclaimed actor Liam Neeson, who voices Bad Cop/Good Cop also voiced Pa Cop in The LEGO Movie. In addition, Neeson played Qui-Gon Jinn in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and Ra's Al Ghul in The Dark Knight trilogy. *His Minifigures variant features a drawn on face on the other side instead of his Good Cop side, and no back printing. *The name "Bad Cop/Good Cop" comes from a psychological concept used as a tactic in interrogation. The fact that Bad Cop's face swivels from bad to good, and vice versa, on random occasions could be a reflective case of multiple personality disorder. *He is the son of Ma Cop and Pa Cop. *He's the only character in The LEGO Movie that uses the new Star Wars firing Blasters instead of a Robo SWAT gun or Western revolver. The fact that this gun was grey instead of black meant it would be exclusive to him until the release of Ultra Agents, which has them in white. Bad Cop's will, however, be the only grey gun to fire Transparent Bright Red studs. *In The LEGO Movie Video Game, his gun fires studs when the player taps the 'attack' button on their game controller. But, if the button is held, it shoots a laser beam that can target and destroy gold LEGO objects. *His Bad Cop/Good Cop faces might be a reference to alternate faces. *If you look closely at him in the scene where he is abandoned by Lord Business, you can see he has a rainbow lunchbox, showing that he still has a "Good Cop inside... somewhere." *Beside his gun, his weapon of choice is a big metal chair, which he frequently kicks and swings around when in his angry moods. *In the videogame, the scene where Good Cop's face is rubbed off never actually happened, yet curiously Good Cop only appears in one cutscene and only his Scribble-Face variant is playable(it has the same abilities as Bad Cop). Appearances Set Appearances *70802 Bad Cop's Pursuit (Normal) *70819 Bad Cop Car Chase (Unhappy Version) *71004 The LEGO Movie Series (Scribble Face) *The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (Normal) Movie Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Gallery of Variants Physical Bad Cop.jpg|Normal 11739099804_7e142f6dea_n.jpg|Normal (Back) Scribble-Face_Bad_Cop.jpg|Scribble Face Movie Bad_Cop.png|Bad Cop New_good.png|Good Cop SFBC.png|Scribble Face Video Game Badcopgame.jpg|Bad Cop Good Cop.png|Good Cop (Scribble Face) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lord Business's Henchmen and Goons Category:Yellow Minifigures Category:Super Secret Police Category:Physical LEGO Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Index